


After

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: Normally, Simon hated silence. It was thick and suffocating, and he always felt like he needed to clear away the smog with his own words. And he never knew which words to use, much less in what order, which only made things worse.But this kind of silence. The kind after. The kind where they were still struggling to catch their breath. The kind where their hearts were racing. The kind where their bodies shone with sweat and their eyes shone with awe. The kind where neither of them said anything, because there was nothing to be said-- or rather, there was everything to be said, but both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking.That was the kind of silence Simon not only tolerated, but loved.





	After

Normally, Simon hated silence. It was thick and suffocating, and he always felt like he needed to clear away the smog with his own words. And he never knew which words to use, much less in what order, which only made things worse.

But this kind of silence. The kind after. The kind where they were still struggling to catch their breath. The kind where their hearts were racing. The kind where their bodies shone with sweat and their eyes shone with awe. The kind where neither of them said anything, because there was nothing to be said-- or rather, there was everything to be said, but both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking.

That was the kind of silence Simon not only tolerated, but loved. He reveled in it, in hearing nothing but their raspy panting and his blood rushing in his ears.

Simon rolled over, burying his nose in the crook of Baz's neck. He breathed Baz in. Sure, he smelled like sweat, but also like something distinctly  _ Baz _ that Simon loved. He took another whiff.

Baz chuckled at that, just loud enough to hear over the silence. One of his long fingers found its way into Simon's hair, twisting around a curl. He didn't pull or tug, just wrapped around it, like just having his hand there was a sacred ritual he wasn't sure he'd have the honor to perform again. A second finger joined the first.

Simon pressed a kiss to Baz's throat before pulling himself closer until his chest met Baz's shoulder and their legs were indistinguishable from one another. There was so much skin touching, but it wasn't obscene or dirty. It just felt quiet.

Simon gently wrapped his arms around Baz's pale waist, and he couldn't help but smile when he couldn't immediately feel sharp hip bones poking back. He buried his face in Baz's neck again to hide the traitorous grin. Baz had been putting on weight, which Simon pretended not to notice but was secretly quite happy about. Baz looked happy about it, too, judging by the way he sometimes stole a glance at himself in the mirror. He tried to sneak a look up at Baz's face, but found him staring right back. Simon flushed at having been caught. A teasing smirk questioned why he'd blush now, after everything they'd just done. Simon didn't want to tell him that that wasn't the reason he was blushing, so he just smiled bashfully.

Baz's lip curled up again, this time softer. He caught Simon's gaze and held it, made sure he was looking, then blinked, slow and careful. Simon watched dutifully. The first time he'd done it, Simon thought he was falling asleep, but after a bit of research he'd found out it was a predatory thing-- purposefully making himself vulnerable because he trusted Simon. When he'd blinked a few times, Simon returned the show of affection. He let his lashes brush against his cheeks for seconds at a time, letting Baz keep him safe. He felt Baz's grip on his wrist tighten and knew he appreciated it.

Simon smiled and buried his face in Baz's neck again. He brushed his cold nose against his adam's apple, and Baz shivered, laughing again. His laugh was pure, and clean, and bright, and this was one of the only times he got to hear it, when the rest of the world fell quiet enough to make way for it.

Sometimes they laid there for hours. Sometimes only minutes. But it always felt like an eternity, and Simon always wished they would never have to break the silence.


End file.
